The invention relates to a method and means for severing an optical fiber, and particularly to a method and means for providing an optical fiber with an end having a mirror smooth face normal to the axis of the fiber and suitable for mass production or use in the field.
Heretofore, methods and means have been provided for severing optical fibers to produce ends with mirror smooth surfaces for minimizing light transmission loss at interfaces. Such means and methods, however, have been complex and exacting, and have required that a flaw or defect be inflicted on the fiber as by scribing while tension is applied to the fiber and/or that different levels of tension be applied during the scribing and severing steps of the operation. Previous methods have also required that the fiber be scribed while it is positioned about a curved mandrel and tensioned to a predetermined extent by being secured at opposite sides of the score mark. Since such techniques require that the fiber be clamped on opposite sides of the inflicted defect to create the breaking stress, the lengths of fiber which can be produced having smooth square surfaces at both ends may not be as short as desired. Such techniques in addition to requiring extensive hardware can be inadvertent twisting of the fiber during fiber crack propogation, produce surface irregularities and fail to consistently provided good square breaks.